Motor vehicle lamps, such as indicators for various purposes, which are designed to be fitted on the vehicle by introducing the lamp into its seating from inside the vehicle and fastening the lamp from inside the vehicles. Such arrangements make it necessary to have sufficient access available from inside the vehicle. Such access is however not always available, and there exist today some models of vehicles in which it is necessary to fit lamps from outside, with no access being available to the lamp from inside the vehicle except by means of a screwdriver. The above mentioned known types of lamp are incompatible with such a situation.